The Young Stark
by KrazyForYourLuv
Summary: Takes place during IM2. Tony Stark has a sixteen year old daughter who shares his looks, intellegence, humor, and is always by her father's side. But when everything begins to spin out of control, where will she stand then? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Young Stark**

**A/N: Hello there! So this is my first Iron Man fic and it starts off from the second film. Basically, Tony has a sixteen year-old daughter and no Pepper is not the mother. Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Marvel… but I wish I did!**

**~The Young Stark~ **

Kaycee did not expect to spend her Saturday morning in a court house all the way in Washington, DC. Late last night, she had been in her father's work shop working on one of their many expensive cars, when Pepper informed her where they were heading to the next day. _At least I'm not the one who's in trouble, _she thought to herself.

She was currently sitting in the front row besides Pepper, only a few inches away from her father, Tony Stark. Instead of paying attention to those trying to talk to him, he turned his attention towards Pepper and his daughter.

"So how was the Expo?" Kaycee asked.

"Boring," her father answered. "Except for me jumping out of the plane and landing on the stage in full Iron Man suit. The crowd _loved _it!"

"Mr. Stark, could we please pick up where we left off on? Mr. Stark, _please_." Spoke Senator Stern. Tony just ignored the older gentleman and continued to talk to Kaycee.

"Tony!" Pepper pointed to where he should be focusing, the annoyed looking Senators.

"_Please,_" Stern repeated, annoyed.

Tony finally turned around. "Yes, dear?" The room laughed, Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Can I have your attention?"

"Absolutely," Tony grinned as he settled back into his seat.

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?"

Tony shook his head. "I do not."

"You do not?" Stern looked confused.

"Well," Tony began. "it depends on how you define the word _weapon_."

"The Iron Man weapon."

"My device does not fit that description."

"Well then, how would you describe it?" questioned the Senator, raising an eye brow.

Tony thought for a minute before replying "I would describe it by defining it for what it is, Senator."

Senator Stern pressed on "As…"

"It's a high tech prosthesis." The room, including Kaycee laughed as Tony continued. "That's actually the most apt description I can make of it."

"It's a weapon." claimed Stern. "It is a weapon, Mr. Stark."

Tony scoffed at this. "_Please_, if your priority was actually the well- being of the American citizen-"

"The priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America for their own safety."

"Well then you can forget it." Tony replied, slightly more serious. "I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution. Depending on what state you're in. You can't have it."

The Senator sighed, getting slightly more annoyed. "Look, I'm no expert-"

"In prostitution? Of course not you're a Senator. Come on!" Tony joked. Kaycee was amused while Pepper was obviously not. Pepper looked like she was deciding whether or not to smack Tony upside the head.

"I'm no expert in weapons." Stern repeated, a little bit louder than before. "We do have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I'd now like to call Justin Hammer to the stand, our current primary weapons contractor," Stern announced.

Kaycee did not like Justin Hammer. He was so full of himself, it made her sick. Plus anytime he spoke to her (which was only twice) he referred to her as "kido".

Tony leaned into the small mic and spoke again. "Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering, if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance."

Kaycee chuckled along with everyone else. Justin Hammer wasn't actually a great weapon expert at all.

Justin just smiled back and spoke. "Absolutely, I'm no expert. I defer from you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy. Senator, if I may? I may well not be an expert, but you know who was an expert?" Justin stood by one of the televisions now. "Your dad, Anthony, Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military industry age."

Tony and Kaycee both rolled they're eyes as he continued. "let's just be clear. He was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists that it is a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it.

"I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this isn't Canada. You know we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee. I mean, Anthony, you have a child of your own. Is she any safer than the rest of the kids out there?"

"Hey," Kaycee stood. "I think I 'm just as safe as anybody, maybe even more." Pepper pulled her back down. Kaycee huffed, she seriously was beginning to get annoyed by Justin's speech.

Justin just smiled at her. "I meant no disrespect, Kido." _There it goes again _she thought bitterly.

"God bless Iron Man. God bless America." Justin finished as people clapped for him.

"Well said, Mr. Hammer." Stern spoke. "The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel, James Rhodes to the stand."

Kaycee and Tony quickly turned around as Rhodey entered through the chamber doors. Rhodey had been a good friend of Tony's and Kaycee. He was also her godfather.

Tony stood to greet him. "Hey buddy! Didn't expect to see you here."

"Look it's me, I'm here. Deal with it. Let's move on." Rhodey sounded annoyed, but smiled when he saw Kaycee. "Hey, Kay." Kaycee smiled and waved.

As the two took their seats, the Senator continued. "I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes. And Colonel, for the record, can you please read page fifty seven, paragraph four?"

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?" Rhodey questioned.

"Yes," answered Stern.

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." Rhodey spoke confused.

"I understand," Stern said. "A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just-"

"You do understand, that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my final-"

"Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you." replied the irritated Senator.

Rhodey sighed before he began reading. " _'As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests.' _I did, however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far out weigh the liabilities. And that it would be in our interests_-_"

"That's enough Colonel."

"To fold Mr. Stark into the existing chain of command, Senator." Rhodey finished.

Tony saw this as an opportunity to speak again. "I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense, if you ask nicely. We can amend the hours a little bit."

As the room erupted in laughter, Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe he is not taking this seriously."

"It's Dad," Kaycee said. "He never takes anything seriously."

"I would like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that's connected to your report." Stern pressed on.

Rhodey shook his head. "I believe it is some what premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time."

"With all due respect, Colonel, I understand and if you could just narrate these for us, we'd be very grateful."

Everyone looked towards the televisions that held images of other countries attempting their own Mark IV. Rhodey began to describe the photos as Kaycee wondered to herself if there were actual functional copies of the suit. She turned her attention to her father as he was playing with his Stark phone.

"Hold on a second, buddy." Tony said as he held the Stark phone up to the television. A black box popped on the screen indicating that Tony had just found his way into controlling the system. "Boy, I'm good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time fore a little transparency. Now let's see what's really going on."

Senator Stern looked worried and confused. "What- what's he doing?"

"If you direct your attention to said screens," Tony began. "I believe that's North Korea." A video of a giant robot trying to walk appeared on the screen.

"Can someone turn that off?" Stern asked as he began to panic.

"Iran." Tony announced. Another video played, similar to the first. "No grave immediate threat here. Wait, is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get into the game?" The last video was similar to the rest but took place in America and showed Justin Hammer testing out a similar suit like the rest.

Justin immediately tried to quickly shut off the video. "Justin your on T.V. Focus up." The television finally shut off, but not before everyone watched his failure of trying to copy the Iron Man suit.

"Wow." Tony said. "Yeah, I'd say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer industries twenty or…" he was snapping his fingers towards Kaycee.

"Thirty?" Kaycee smirked and Tony nodded.

Justin quickly grabbed the mic. "I would just like to point out that that test pilot survived."

"I think we're done we're done, is the point that he's making. I don't think there's any reason-" the confused and worried Senator tried to reason.

"Point is you're welcome, I guess." Tony said.

"For what?" asked Stern a bit furious with Tony's actions.

"Because I'm you're nuclear detorrent. It's working. We're safe. America's secure. You want my property? You can't have it! But I did you a huge favor. I've successfully privatized world peace!"

The whole chamber stood and cheered him on as he continued. "What more do you want? For now!"

"Court adjourned!" cried the Senator.

Kaycee took her father's side as they were leaving the court house. Happy was waiting for them outside with the car ready. Opening the door to the car, Happy spoke. "How did it go, sir?"

"Good," Tony said sliding into the back seat.

"Hilarious," Kaycee added following her father.

"Don't ask," Pepper answered.

Happy just shrugged and closed the car door before taking his place in the driver's seat.

As they drove off, Kaycee spoke. "Well that was entertaining."

"I agree," Tony replied.

"Nothing was entertaining! I can't believe you didn't take any of that seriously, Tony! They were talking about taking your suit away and all you could do was joke around!" Pepper scolded Tony.

"Pepper, Pepper, Pepper. They weren't going to take my suit away, they can't." Tony said.

"Oh yes they can-"

"Alright calm down, Peps."

**~The Young Stark~**

A few hours later, they finally arrived back in their spacious Malibu home. When they walked through the doors and entered the house, Tony slung his arm over his daughter's shoulders.

"Why don't we go and work on the mustang?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm going to die if I don't get some sleep." Kaycee replied, heading towards the stairs.

"Suit yourself," Tony said heading off in the direction of his workshop.

Pepper just showed herself to the kitchen to grab a snack before attending to their art collection.

**A/N: So yeah that's the first chapter and the second chapter is almost done. I would really appreciate it if you would review? I would like to thank Mac n' Meez for encouraging me to publish this story and for being my beta! **

**KrazyForYourLuv**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted this story, or favorite this story! I didn't expect to get such a great reaction! And speaking of reactions, did anyone see the new Avengers trailer? That was the best trailer ever! So here is chapter two and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel… only Kaycee. **

**~The Young Stark~**

When Kaycee woke up, she felt more refreshed and less tired. She sat up from where she was lying on her bed and swung her long tan legs to the edge of the it. After rubbing her face with her hands for a minute trying to fully wake up, she looked at her Stark phone which read 2PM.

"Jarvis," Kaycee spoke while stretching her arms and legs. "do you know where my dad is?"

"Your father is in his workshop, miss Stark." replied the British voice known as Jarvis.

She thanked the automatic voice as she searched around her room for a change of clothes. Once she changed into a pair of denim shorts and a white v- neck top, she grabbed her Stark phone and headed down the stairs, her long dark curls bouncing.

After climbing down the stairs, Kaycee finally reached the glass door that separated the workshop from the rest of the house. She entered the pass code into the panel and the door opened before her.

Tony was sitting at his desk, not noticing that she even entered the workshop and was looking at his glowing chest plate intently. He looked… worried.

"Um, Dad?" Kaycee spoke up causing Tony to jump from where he sat.

"Gahhhhh!" Tony was startled. "Oh, god, Kaycee you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, I just assumed Jarvis warned you that I was coming." she said. "Are you okay? You looked worried."

"Nope, Jarvis didn't." he replied. "And yeah, I'm fine, really. What about you? Did you get your nap out of the way?"

"Yes and I feel so much better." she smiled. "What are you doing?" she looked at the computer screens that sat in front of him. He quickly cleared the screens.

"Nothing," he covered. "Its nothing."

"O…K…" before she could say anything else, Jarvis announced that Pepper was entering the workshop,

When Kaycee looked at the door, Pepper was entering the code to come in and she did not look very happy.

"I'll be over there." Kaycee gestured towards the couch in the entertainment area.

"Is this a joke?" she heard Pepper ask just as she sat down on the couch. "What are you thinking?"

"What?" Tony asked as Pepper walked to where he was sitting at his desk.

"What are you thinking?" she questioned again.

"Hey, I'm thinking I'm busy." Tony stood up and walked around his desk. "And you're angry about something. Do you have the sniffles? I don't want to get sick. Keep your distance."

"Did you just donate our entire modern art collection to the…"

"Boy scouts of America?" Tony answered as he walked through the workshop and was playing with the hollow grams. "Yes. It is a worthwhile organization. I didn't physically check the crates but, basically, yes. And its not _our _collection, its _my _collection. No offense."

Tony continued to crumble the holograms like they were paper and toss them into a holographic trash bin.

"No, you know what? I think I'm actually entitled to say _our _collection. Considering the time that I put in , over ten years, curating that." Pepper shot back.

Tony turned around to face her. "It was a tax write-off. I needed that."

As Kaycee listened to the two of them bickering back and forth, she found a small hologram near by. She stood up from the couch, lifted her hand up to reach it, and brought it down to crumble it in her hands. Lifting her arm back, Kaycee threw the hologram, with such force, across the room where the target had been waiting. The crumbled hologram made it into the target and dinged!

"Nice shot!" Tony called to his daughter as Pepper continued to follow him around.

Kaycee smiled and sat back down. Before she knew it, her father was stepping pass her carrying a portrait of Iron Man.

"No no no no no!" Pepper was right next to Tony. "You are not taking down Barnett Newman and hanging that up!"

"I'm not taking it down." Tony hopped onto the counter next to the television. "I'm just replacing it with this."

"Okay, fine." said Pepper giving up. "My point is, we have already awarded contracts to the to the wind farm people."

"Yeah, don't say wind farm." Tony replied while setting up the new portrait. "I'm already feeling gassy."

"And to the plastic plantation tree," continued Pepper. "Which was your idea, by the way. Those people are on pay roll…"

"Everything was my idea." Kaycee rolled her eyes at that comment.

"And you won't make a decision!""I don't care about the liberal agenda anymore. Its boring. Boring. I'm giving you a boring alert. You do it." Tony jumped down and landed in front of Pepper.

"I do what?" Pepper asked.

"Excellent idea. I just figured this out. You run the company." Tony said. "Pepper, I need you to run the company."

"Yeah, I'm trying to run the company."

"Well stop trying do it and do it."

_Wait…Pepper run the company? _Kaycee asked herself. _Did Dad just give his company to away?_

Kaycee was shook from her thoughts when she heard her father speaking again.

"I hereby irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries effective immediately." Tony announced before taking a seat next to Kaycee. "Yeah, done deal. Okay?"Pepper looked speechless as one of Tony's robots, You, brought over a tray holding two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I've actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not." Tony reached past Kaycee to grab the tray and set it down on the coffee table. "Doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak, trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be. I was thinking of Kaycee, but she's too young. And then I thought of you, it's you." He popped the cork of the bottle of champagne. "I thought there would be a legal issue but actually I'm capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you."Pepper had taken a seat across from the two Starks, not taking her eyes off of Tony. He stood up and handed one glass to Pepper and held the other one to himself.

"Congratulations, Pep!" Kaycee smiled.

'I don't know what to think." Pepper said smiling, almost crying.

"Don't think just drink," Tony instructed. Both adults clinked glasses and took a sip.

Kaycee couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as the two adults drank to celebrate. Legally, she couldn't drink.

_I need friends…_

**~The Young Stark~**

Happy ducked from another one of Kaycee's punches as she kept them coming. Happy was helping Kaycee in her kick boxing.

Unfortunately, Happy didn't duck from her next punch, which he took to the side of the head. Kaycee immediately stopped.

"I'm so sorry," Kaycee apologized, quickly.

"No it's okay." Happy answered. He was breathing hard, probably warn out by her constant hits and kicks. "I'm alright.""Are you sure? That looks like it really hurt." she said again. They were both wearing boxing gloves, but Happy was wearing the helmet and other safety gear.

Happy nodded before speaking. "Yeah, yeah it did. But it's fine, it's fine. Are you upset or something? You usually aren't this aggressive."

"No," she said slowly. "Well, actually yes."

"Well, then let's talk about it." he said as he leaned against the straps of the boxing ring.

Kaycee didn't know if she wanted to tell Happy what was going on, but then again, he was her friend. She knew she could trust him.

"It's just," she thought for a minute. "I was thinking about what it's like to be a teenager and all. And those are suppose to be the best years of your life and your suppose to share that with your friends. But, I don't really have any friends… I mean well, I do but they're all adults, you know? I've known you, Rhodey, Pepper and Dad since I was two! Maybe I need some friends my own age?"

Kaycee didn't realize that while she was explaining all this, she was pacing back and forth with her arms swinging by her sides. She felt embarrassed to tell all this to Happy, their driver/ body guard, but he was her friend.

She looked at Happy to see him staring at her . He didn't really know what to say to the teenager. He knew she was right, maybe she should have some friends her own age. He would recall some times where she was around other teenagers but she would act so… nervous? Or was awkward a better word for it?

"Well," he began, as he shook himself back to reality where Kaycee was staring at him for an answer. "have you talked to your father about this?"

"No," Kaycee muttered, not looking a him. "The only to make friends my own age is to attend school. And, let's be honest, my dad isn't going to like the idea of school since I'm already highly educated."

"Well you should still discuss this with your father. Or Pepper, she might agree with you."

Kaycee nodded. "Yeah, your right. I should."

Just as she said that, Tony came strolling into the room, greeting the two.

"Hey, Dad." Kaycee smiled, noticing Happy gesturing for her to talk with her father.

Tony hopped into the ring and gave Kaycee a high-five. "Tag team!" Kaycee exited the ring and turned around to watch her dad and Happy begin boxing.

"Hey, Dad, can I ask you something?" She asked as she nervously pulled off her boxing gloves.

"Yes, sweet daughter of mine?" he replied as he threw a few punches at Happy.

"I was wondering if," she thought of the right words. "I could possibly attend school?"

Tony stopped what he was doing and stared at his daughter. "School?" Kaycee nodded. "Why would you…"

"I need friends, Dad." she said.

"You have friends," Tony spoke. "Let's see you've got Me, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy."

"I know but I need friends my own age," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kaycee, you'll be the smartest kid there! I've practically taught you everything." Tony was beginning to feel just a little bit offended. "I don't think this is such a good idea…""Dad, there are still other things to learn. I mean my education is important-" she tried to reason.

"Education is important. Although school is another matter entirely." Tony objected. "I'm sorry sweet heart but I don't think that'll be happening."

Kaycee didn't say anything for a while and Tony swore that he saw tears forming in her blue eyes, he had never seen his daughter this upset before.

"I just," she tried to speak. "I just want to fit in with the other teenagers." she turned and left the room in a rush.

"Kaycee," he tried to catch her attention before she left, but she was already gone. He had never had an argument with his daughter before. He was going to have to fix this…

**A/N: So what do you think? Too emotional? Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise. So about those reviews… make sure you review haha. **

**KrazyForYourLuv**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I got a little side tracked thanks to spring break haha. And tumblr! Oh how addicting tumblr can be! But yeah anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I stayed up late writing it and got side tracked a lot. But thank you to everyone who has favorite this story or has reviewed. It makes me happy to see reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Iron Man… Oh the things I would do if I did… **

**~The Young Stark~**

"_Oh my gosh! It's Kaycee Stark!" Kaycee heard someone say. She was finally able to convince her father to let her go to the mall by herself, but of course Happy had to tag along. Happy was currently sitting outside the clothing store she was in._

_Kaycee turned around just in time to see three girls her age walking with a fast pace towards her. Kaycee folded the graphic tee that she was looking at and sat it down on the table. _

"_Hi!" The first brunette girl grinned._

"_Um, hi." Kaycee said nervously._

"_OMG! You are so pretty!" The second brunette girl said. "Just like in the magazines."_

"_Uh, I- thanks." Kaycee smiled. These girls were actually really nice. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make friends after all…_

"_So do you know Justin Bieber or Chris Evans?" The blonde girl asked. _

_That confused Kaycee, why would she ask that? So she just shook her head with an innocent look on her face and said "I'm sorry, I don't know them." _

"_Forget those two," the first brunette girl said. "Can we meet your dad? He's actually pretty cute!"_

_Kaycee's eyes widened. She opened and closed her mouth quite a few times, not knowing what to say. She finally chose what to say after a minute of silence. "I'm sorry, I-I have to go."_

_With that, she rushed out of the store and found Happy sitting in a chair, playing with his phone. He looked up and saw her strange and uncomfortable expression. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked. "You look a little shaken up."_

"_I-I'm fine. Can we go?" she grabbed his arm, pulled him to his feet and led them out of the mall. _

**~The Young Stark~**

Just thinking about that memory made Kaycee's face flush with embarrassment. She never wanted to feel that way around kids her own age ever again.

After she had that disagreement with Tony, she'd ran to her room and hadn't come out since. Instead, she spent the time resting on her bed, thinking about all those awkward situations with other teens.

"Arghhh!" she groaned loudly. "I'm so awkward!" Kaycee lifted the purple pillow up from next to her and covered her face.

Two minutes later, a soft knock came from the bedroom door. Kaycee fought against getting up and answering the door, so instead she just laid in bed and called out "Who is it?"

"It's your kind, loving father who wishes to apologize!" Tony replied from the other side of the door. He honestly felt awful about the argument only thirty minutes ago.

"Come in," her muffled voice announced. Tony opened the door slowly prepared to see his little girl sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face, but instead she was laying down with a pillow covering her face.

Tony closed the door behind him and approached his daughter carefully, taking a seat next to her. "I'm sorry about the whole school situation. I know how much you want to go to school and make new friends. I guess I'm just afraid of those kids just wanting to be your friend because you're just famous or rich."

"It's okay." Kaycee said shortly after. She finally removed the pillow from her face and sat up. "I guess I'm just over reacting."

"Nah," Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "you have every right to. I mean at your age you want to have friends to go to parties with and hang out.

Kaycee smiled. "You know most parents don't really want their kids to go to parties with their friends."

"Well unlike most parents, I'm a fun parent." her father responded.

"Awww I love you dad." She smiled and hugged her dad.

"I love you too, squirt." he replied, returning the hug. The two of them stayed like that for a few seconds until Tony pulled away and stood up.

"Do you want to come back down stairs? I just signed the company over to Pepper and the notary, Natalie, pretty much kicked Happy's ass." He chuckled, heading towards the door.

"Nah- I'm good." she said. "Wait, you signed over the company to Peps without me?"

Tony just shrugged. "I wanted to give you some time to ," he thought for the right word. "recover? No, no calm down."

"O…kay? Oh are we still up for Monaco?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep, you bet!" he said just before he left the room.

**~The Young Stark~**

The next day Kaycee, Tony, Pepper and Happy were on their way to the Monaco Grand Pix. Kaycee loved going to Monaco, it was always just so fun. Her father entered his own car into the race every year so she had a good bet against Happy that they would win. For some reason, he had his doubts.

On the plane ride, Kaycee was sitting next to Pepper, who looked extremely nervous.

"You okay Peps?" Kaycee asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah," Pepper replied. "Just a bit… nervous."

"Don't worry, there won't be too many reporters."

"That's not what I'm worried about, its just the first time I've been in public since your father signed over the company and oh my god I am psyching myself out!"

"Oh just breath and you'll be just fine." Tony took a seat across from the two. "Just smile and introduce yourself, not that hard."

"Easy for you to say," Pepper mumbled.

After a few minutes of silence, Kaycee finally spoke. "Um I was just curious… what was high school like for you guys?"

"High school?" Tony asked. Kaycee nodded.

"Well it was high school," Pepper answered. "Nothing too great, especially since I was probably the biggest nerd there and everyone called me names and…I refuse to finish…"

Kaycee felt bad for Pepper. She wasn't a nerd, just really smart compared to the other kids. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't attend school.

"I remember being your age," Happy jumped in. "I hated being your age. Everyone made fun of me because my parents were stupid enough to name me 'Happy'."

Happy too? Now Kaycee felt even worse…

"Well…" Tony started. "Everyone _loved _me. I was like the coolest and probably the youngest kid there!"

Pepper and Kaycee face palmed. "Of course everyone loved you _Tony_! You were always throwing parties and was the richest kid there!" Pepper said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked…." Kaycee said.

**A/N: Yes, I am ending it there. Don't worry I have plans for the next chapter haha Let's just say the action will begin. Anyways, please review! **

**KrazyForYourLuv**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heeeeeeey guys! So I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I was planning to do it last Friday but that was my junior prom. Which was so much fun! And yeah so I made up for it by putting a bit more action in this chapter. Oh! Quick notice, I may not update for a while because I am going to be traveling for my sisters wedding which sounds fun but no internet where we are going to be! I can't survive without internet… sad face. But I will try to update before I leave. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. **

**~The Young Stark~**

"It's show time!" Tony said as the car stopped in front of the hotel. "Big smiles everyone!" Kaycee rolled her eyes at that last comment while Pepper's widened.

Tony was the first to climb out of the car, he waved to the crowd of photographers and fans before helping Kaycee and Pepper. When Kaycee looked up and saw the crowd, she gulped. She wasn't good with huge crowds. Instead of turning around and jumping back into the car, she just straightened out the skirt of her purple dress and took a deep breath.

As they moved towards the entrance, they were forced to turn to the crowd and smile. A few people even asked for pictures of Tony and his daughter and some of the CEO.

Right when they turned to leave, a French boy hidden in the crowd shouted "I love you Kaycee!" Kaycee began to feel her cheeks turning pink.

"Alright let's go." Tony led Kaycee and Pepper inside. Once they were inside, Tony noticed Pepper's nervous expression and said "You know, it's Europe. Whatever happens in the next twenty minutes, just go with it."

"Go with it? Go with what?" Pepper asked confused.

"He means-" Kaycee tried to explain but was interrupted by a redheaded woman approaching them.

"Mr. Stark?" The woman said.

"Hey." Tony greeted, pulling his sunglasses off.

"Hello. How was your flight?"

"It was excellent. Boy, it's nice to see you. I don't believe you've met my daughter? Kaycee this-"

"Rushman, Natalie Rushman." Natalie smiled and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kaycee smiled and shook her hand.

Natalie then grabbed the drink that Tony managed to swipe from a waiter and sat it back down on the tray. "We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind. Okay?"

"When did this happen?" Pepper asked.

"What? You made me do it." Tony replied, smiling at the photographer. Kaycee stepped out of the way and next to Natalie.

"I made you do what?"

"You quit. Smile. Look right there." Tony said to Pepper as he pointed at the camera. "Stop acting constipated."

"You are so predictable." Pepper smiled. "That's the amazing thing."

When the photographer was finished, Tony decided to walk alongside Natalie as she guided them to their table. "So what's on the schedule?" he asked.

"You have a nine thirty dinner."

"Perfect. I'll be there at eleven." He stopped at a table near the window. "Is this us?"

"It can be," Natalie said.

"Great. Make it us."

"Okay." She walked away to speak with a waiter nearby.

**~The Young Stark~**

It hadn't even been an hour since they arrived and Tony found himself sitting at the bar with Pepper sitting next to him and Kaycee standing next to her.

"You look tense," Tony said to Pepper. "You want a massage? I could have Natalie schedule you for a massage."

"No, I don't want a massage." Pepper replied.

Tony was about to say something to Kaycee when a familiar, annoying voice spoke. "Anthony? Is that you?"

"My least favorite person on earth." Kaycee mumbled.

"Hey, pal." Justin Hammer stood from his seat at the bar and walked over to the three. "How you doing? You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car. Kaycee! What's up, Kido? You all know Christine Evehart from Vanity Fair. You guys know each other?"

"Yes," Pepper smiled.

The familiar blonde smiled at the three as she stood next to Justin. "Hi."

"Sadly." Kaycee replied.

"Yes, roughly." Tony added.

"BTW, big story. The new CEO of Stark Industries. Congratulations." Justin pointed out.

"My editor will kill me if I don't get a quote for our _Powerful Women _issue. Can I?" Christine asked while pulling out a small tape recorder from her bag.

"She's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair. I thought I'd throw her a bone, you know?" Justin cut in.

Kaycee just rolled her eyes, Justin was so self- absorbed. "Well, she did quite a spread about my dad last year. She wrote a story as well."

"Very impressive," Pepper said. "Very good job."

"I'm actually hoping to get an interview with Kaycee next. It must be very exciting to be you!" Christine turned to Kaycee. "I just can't imagine how many friends you must have!"

Kaycee just stood there not knowing what to say. After a few seconds, she pulled on a smile and said "You have no idea."

"Well, I am going to freshen up." Pepper said, beginning to walk away.

"Good idea! I think I'm going to do the same." Kaycee dropped her smile as she followed Pepper to the

women's restroom.

**~The Young Stark~**

When Kaycee and Pepper returned from the restroom, they wandered back to their table and took their seats. Tony was no where to be found at the moment.

"Wow, the race hasn't even started yet and everyone's already glued to the screens." Kaycee said as she noticed people speaking in English and foreign languages, pointing at the screens excitedly.

"Well, that's probably because-" Pepper stopped once she looked at the television.

Kaycee noticed this and turned around in her chair to see what Pepper was gawking at. Tony was dressed in his own racing suit and was taking a spot in the Stark race car. "Oh my god. What is he doing?" She turned back around and noticed that Pepper had called Natalie over.

"Yes, Miss Potts?" Natalie asked.

"Did you know about this?" Pepper gestured towards the screen.

"This is the first that I have known of it."

Pepper sighed. "This… this cannot happen."

"Absolutely. I understand. How can I help you?" Natalie responded, looking at the screen.

"Where's Happy?" Pepper asked growing nervous.

"He's waiting outside.""Okay, get him. I need Happy."

"Right away." Natalie nodded before quickly heading towards the door.

Kaycee sighed and looked at Pepper worriedly. "My dad's in trouble, isn't he?"

"Yep," Pepper answered. "Big trouble."Soon after the race started, Kaycee and Pepper watched as the cars sped down the track below the window. Kaycee turned back around and her eyes watched the screen once again.

"Pepper," She said, not looking away from the screen. "You might want to see this."

Pepper looked up at the screen and gasped. A big, bulky man wearing an orange jump suit had somehow managed to step onto the track. He lifted the helmet of his head to reveal his aged face and long gray hair. He pulled out two chain like whips from his sleeves, pressing a button on them and brought them to life with currents of electricity. The top of his jump suit was disintegrating only to reveal a metal like chest plate.

Kaycee noticed a bright light coming from his chest. An Arc Reactor, like her fathers.

"This isn't good." Kaycee said more to herself than to Pepper.

A car came speeding his way but instead of moving out of the way, he approached the oncoming vehicle, raised his arm, and brought down the whip which cut into the car. The car went flipping into the air and

Crashed down on the road.

Pepper tore her eyes away from the screen and looked at the door. Happy stood there with a red and silver brief case handcuffed to his wrist.

"Kaycee, you stay here." Pepper stood to leave.

"No, I'm coming with." Kaycee stood up to leave with Pepper.

"No, you're not." Pepper said. "Stay. It's too dangerous.""I don't care. That's my dad out there!"

Pepper didn't say anything else, just nodded her head. Kaycee quickly followed Pepper and Happy outside to the car. Once they were in the car Pepper ordered for Happy to drive. Happy followed the orders and sped down the road.

"Hang on." Happy warned before busting through a wall. Now they were on the race track, driving the opposite way of the speeding cars. Kaycee was glad that Happy was such a good driver, she didn't seem to trust anyone else, not even Tony.

"Give me the case." Pepper leaned over the seat towards Happy.

"Here. Take it." He replied.

Pepper sat back with the case in her lap. "Where's the keys?"

"It's in my pocket."

"Car!" Kaycee shouted as Happy swerved to avoid hitting the other car. Kaycee's head hit the window as a result of her not wearing a seat belt.

"Sorry!" Happy apologized.

"I'm fine! Just give me the key!"

Happy reached into his pocket and grabbed the key. He handed to Kaycee, who unlocked the handcuff from the case.

"Hold on! I found him!" Kaycee looked to see the man advancing on her father.

Tony saw them and quickly jumped onto the fence. The man, unfortunately, turned around just in time for the car to hit him. He was motionless, laying on the car.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked hopping down from the fence.

Pepper was breathing roughly and gripping her seat, while Kaycee just sat there staring forward.

Tony looked at Happy as he walked over to the car. "Were you aiming for me or him?"

"I was trying to scare him." Happy replied.

"'Cause I couldn't tell!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Pepper shouted at Tony.

"Better security." Tony said.

"Get in the car right now!"

"I was attacked! We need better security."

As the two argued, Kaycee couldn't help but noticed the man they just hit. Was he… moving?

"Uh, guys?" Kaycee tried to get their attention.

"Get in the car!" Happy said.

"Guys? Dad?" She tried again.

Tony just gave up on his argument and walked around the car. "God, it's embarrassing. First vacation in two years." Right when he opened the door, one of the whips cut the door in half.

Pepper, Kaycee and Happy screamed as the car backed up and drove forward again, hitting the man.

"I got him!"

"Hit him again. Hit him again." Tony encouraged as he held out his arms to them. "Football."

"Take the case! Take it!" Pepper tried to toss the case to Tony but driving backwards and forwards wasn't helping. "Take the case!""Give him the case!" Happy shouted.

"Stop banging the car!" Pepper shot back at the driver.

Suddenly, the airbag engaged and poor Happy was smacked right in the face by it, causing him to stop the car. And only to make things worse, the man was swinging the whip at the car which caused sparks to rain down from where it hit.

"Calm down," Tony tried to help.

Again the whip came crashing down on the car and made it's way through, but this time it hit Kaycee's arm and parts of her leg. There wasn't enough impact to cut in too deep, but left a pretty long cut. Kaycee let out a loud shriek of pain before noticing the blood staining her dress.

Pepper must have noticed because she screamed and was freaking a lot more than before. "Oh god!"

"Give me the case! Please! Come on!" Tony shouted from Pepper's door. Pepper tossed the case out of her window.

"Happy! Kaycee's hurt!" Pepper said. "Oh god she's bleeding?"

Kaycee was in so much pain at the moment, she usually didn't cry from pain but this was an exception.

"Kaycee, your leg's bleeding too!" Pepper said. She looked down and noticed the blood on her leg as well.

"Just stay calm," Happy told Kaycee. "Don't look at the blood, look at Pepper or me."

Kaycee looked down for s split second and saw the blood oozing out rather fast from her wounds. She lifted her head just in time to see Iron Man flipping the man over and ripping the reactor from his chest plate.

The police and ambulances were just now arriving. Kaycee was about to pass out from the pain, she was leaning back into her seat, whimpering. She was caught off guard by the doors being opened by the paramedics.

"She's been hurt," Pepper pointed at Kaycee to the Paramedics. "Help her please, we're fine."

The paramedics helped Kaycee out of the car. She was lifted onto a stretcher and was rolled over to the E.M.T vehicle.

"Kaycee!" Tony was now out of his Iron Man suit and was back in the blue racing suit.

Her vision was becoming a bit blurry. "Dad,"

"Kaycee I am so sorry." She heard him saying. "Please stay awake!"

**~The Young Stark~**

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! And I have a little contest coming up, I will announce it in the next chapter which I'm hoping will be up by this weekend.**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for a while! I meant to update once I returned in April but all my school work piled up. I was suppose to update on last Monday but that was my birthday so…. Yeah since it's summer I will be able to update more! But before I get into the next chapter… Wasn't the Avengers AMAZING? I saw it three times, at midnight, later that night and the next night. So I saw it in 3D, regular and Imax 3D. No words can describe how Happy I am to be speaking about it right now! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MARVEL. **

**~The Young Stark~**

'_Its all fun and games until someone gets hurt'. _

Yeah that thought ran through Kaycee's mind the rest of the trip home. She was beginning to wish that she hadn't have went with Pepper and Happy to rescue Tony. Out of all the silly things he did, this one managed to get Kaycee hurt.

On the flight back to Malibu, Tony had brought Pepper an omelet which was very much over cooked on half of it. He even brought Kaycee chocolate chip pancakes that weren't too burnt. Of course she said her quiet "Thank you." and ate quietly while listening to her Ipod.

Tony looked at her guilt fully as she was using her right arm to eat while her left was wrapped up and in a sling. He had given up on trying to get her to talk to him. The only people she would actually talk to were Pepper, Happy and the paramedics. He quietly moved towards the back of the jet to sit next to Pepper.

"Is she still upset with me?" He asked.

"Yes," Pepper replied trying to find a part of the omelet that was burnt. "You obviously don't think about how your decisions effect others. Especially Kaycee.""Hey I didn't know that some big Russian guy would pop up and try to kill me, injuring my daughter in the process. And besides, we need better and more security.

"It doesn't matter, Tony. You saw those whips. He could have taken out the security!"

"Okay fine. No more stupid decisions. It was just a spontaneous thing."

Pepper sighed before peering over at Kaycee who wasn't paying attention to the two adults. "I don't think Kaycee can handle anymore spontaneous behavior. The last thing she want is a picture of her being taken to the hospital on the cover every magazine!"

"You know what?" Tony stood up. "I'm going to have a talk with Kaycee. And by the way, are you going to eat that? I spent like three hours making that."Pepper just rolled her eyes. "Go and talk to Kaycee."

Tony made his way back over to where Kaycee was seated and tapped her on the shoulder. Kaycee pull the ear bud out and looked at her father.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"We need to talk." Tony said taking a seat across from her.

"I don't really want to talk right now."

"Then at least listen, it's kind of important. So can you pause your mp3 or Ipod or whatever that is?"Kaycee didn't argue, just paused her ipod and pulled out the ear buds.

"So I know you're upset with me and that's fine, you have every right to be. Now I've made a lot of stupid choices lately and yesterday was by far the worst because you got hurt. And I've realized that my decisions don't just effect me but you as well. So for now on I'm going to try my best to make better and less stupid choices."

Kaycee was silent for a minute before responding. "Promise?"

"Yes I promise.""Good because all this is getting out of hand."

Tony stood up and went to give her a hug which she returned with her good arm.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Tony kissed her on the top of her head. "You look tired."

"Yeah that might be best. All these pain killers are starting to kick in." she said pulling away.

"Well then, sweet dreams." He started to make his way back over to Pepper who was smiling at the two. "And no more music! You listen to that stuff way too loud!"

"I get it from you."

"Of course you do."

**~The Young Stark~**

By the time they arrived home, Kaycee and Tony had of course gone straight to the workshop. Tony was doing some research on Ivan Vanko while Kaycee fell asleep on the couch. About a few hours later she had woken up to a dark workshop and the sound of Jarvis's voice narrating information about Ivan Vanko's history.

She slowly sat up right and hissed silently from the pain radiating from her left arm. She turned her head towards Jarvis's voice and found her dad sitting in one of his many old cars, watching a small documentary (Courtesy of Jarvis) on a holographic screen and listening intently. Just before she could stand up to walk over there, the sound of the pass code being entered into the door caught her attention.

It was Rhodey, a very upset looking Rhodey actually. So she quickly settled back down and listened as he entered.

"Tony, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now." She heard Rhodey say. "Listen. I've been on the phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up the PCH, knocking down your door and taking these." Kaycee could only guess Rhodey was now gesturing towards the Mark IV and other Iron Man suits. "They're gonna take your suits, Tony, Okay? They're sick of the games.

"You said nobody else would possess this technology for 20 years. Well, guess what? Somebody had it yesterday. It's not theoretical anymore. Are you listening to me? Are you okay?"

She didn't hear a response until a quiet "Let's go." Followed by what sound like him trying to exit the car but falling out.

"Hey, man. Hey, hey!" Rhodey said. "You alright."

"Yeah, I should get to my desks." she heard Tony gasp. "Okay see that cigar box? It's palladium."

The noise that followed sounded like him diving onto the chair nearest the computer desk and opening the cigar box and the sound of him pulling the reactor out of his chest which made Kaycee cringe.

"Is that suppose to be smoking?"

'_Smoking? That can't be good.'_

"If you must know, it's neutron damage. It's from the reactor walls."

'_You had that in your body?' _She thought right when Rhodey had said "You had _this _your body?"

"How about the high- tech crossword puzzle on your neck?" She heard Rhodey ask.

"Road rash. Can you please be quiet? Kaycee's asleep on the couch. What are you looking at?"

Rhodey was silent before replying. "I'm looking at you. You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and its unnecessary. You don't have to do this alone."

"You know, I wish I could believe that. I really do. But, you've gotta trust me. Contrary to popular beliefs, I know exactly what I'm doing." Tony shot back.

"Alright, well what about Kaycee? Does she know that… this is happening?" Rhodey asked.

"No she doesn't, Rhode. I don't want her to worry about me after I've already gotten her hurt." She heard her father say as the sound of his foot steps drew near her.

She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be in a peaceful sleep. She had the feeling he was standing over her and looking down at her.

"Jarvis, please wake Kaycee up in half an hour. The party is tonight."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

As soon as they had left the workshop, Kaycee rose up from the small couch and slowly made her way towards the computers her father had been sitting at and took a seat. She unlocked the computer and went through all the files she could that were on the desk top and hidden in some programs.

What she found next scared her. A file under the name, Palladium Poisoning.

"What?" She whispered as she read the document and information. "No!"

**~The Young Stark~**

**A/N: So there's chapter 5! Sorry it's not too long but the next chapter will be longer and better. Anyways please review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites! I should be updating again pretty soon!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up everyone, school just started and I had cheer camp during the summer and Drivers Ed. I apologize. So I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter… probably because I stopped with a cliff hanger. Sorry 'bout that! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews and putting this story on their favorite's list! **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Marvel… Oh the things that would ensue if I did… **

**~The Young Stark~**

Kaycee continued to stare at the computer monitor in disbelief. Tony, her father, was _dying. _Dying from Palladium poisoning. Her heart felt as if it stopped and a tear rolled down her cheek. How long had he known about this condition? Why hadn't he told her?

She waited a minute to compose herself and stood up. She slowly took her time opening the door and descending up the stairs. When Kaycee finally made her way into the living room, she noticed Pepper and Natalie were sitting on the couch, discussing the whole Monaco incident and Tony's birthday celebration.

Pepper noticed Kaycee walking passed them and into the kitchen. "Oh good, Kaycee! You're awake. Did Jarvis wake you up?"

Kaycee shook her head as opened the refrigerator door and reached for the orange juice. "Nah, just woke up myself."

"Will you be making an appearance at your father's party tonight?" Natalie asked.

_Sure, so I can celebrate my father's last year alive. _"Um, yeah I guess so." Kaycee said while pouring the orange juice into a cup.

"Good, because Ms. Rushman took the curtsey of picking out for you a gorgeous dress for tonight!" Pepper chirped.

"Oh, thanks." Kaycee said. "Um what time does the party start?"

"Seven." Natalie replied.

"Alright I'll be sure to be ready by then." Kaycee replied heading towards her room with the glass of orange juice still in her hand.

As she was halfway up the stairs she heard Natalie call out "The dress should be lying on your bed!"

When Kaycee finally entered her room the first thing she noticed was the tiffany colored dress that was lying on the bed. She had to admit it was pretty, it was short but not too short and had a black tie around the tummy area where it led to the bow in the back.

Kaycee moved to place her glass on the night stand before hanging the dress near the bathroom for when she was ready to change. Afterwards she just stood there staring around the room. She could clearly remember her father showing her the room for the first time after he won custody over her.

**~xXx~**

"_And this sweetheart is your new room." Tony said to a three year-old Kaycee who was sitting on his hip. The room was filled with stuffed animals and the color purple which Tony guessed was her favorite color. Pepper, who had decorated the room herself, was standing behind the two admiring her work. _

"_Good job on the room Peps." Tony smiled as he set Kaycee down and watched as she went to grab a stuffed Winnie the Pooh toy. _

_Pepper returned the smile. "I'm glad she likes it." _

"_Pooh bear!" Kaycee said as the two adults chuckled. Before he knew it, Kaycee came racing back to him and hugged his legs. He picked her up and hugged her closer. "I love you daddy."_

"_I love you too, Kaycee." He said while setting back on the floor. "Why don't you play in your new room while Pepper and I finish some paperwork?"_

"_Stay," Kaycee squeaked and held onto his pants leg. "Don't leave."_

"_Sweetheart I'm not leaving you, I'll just be downstairs with Pepper." Tony tried prying her off but gave up. "I promise I'll never leave you."_

**~xXx~**

Kaycee found herself staring at the familiar Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal that was lying on a nearby bookshelf. Oh how she loved that bear. But now was not the time for crying over a forgotten memory. She had already decided to attend the party, not like she wanted to.

She entered the spacious bathroom and moved to collect a soft towel for after her shower. Before stripping down and entering the shower, she turned towards the music dock that sat on a small shelf near the sink. She turned the Ipod on and selected a Katy Perry song.

As she returned to the shower and turned the water on, she sighed in content as the warm water washed away half of the worries that were crossing her mind.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants with a gray v-neck top while blow drying her hair. Just as Kaycee finished drying her hair she turned on the hair curler and just as a soft knock came from her door.

"Come in," she said. Just then, Natalie poked her head in and smiled.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you needed any help." Natalie smiled.

"Uh, sure." Kaycee replied. Natalie opened the door only to reveal her dress that she was wearing. It was a short leopard print dress with a pair of black pumps. "I was just going to finish my make-up and curl my hair."

"I can do your hair." Natalie smiled as she started to separate parts of Kaycee's long dark hair. "So are you ready for the party?"

"Yeah, I guess and thanks for the dress, it really is pretty."

"You're welcome. I just thought since a lot is going on that you might not have a lot of time to go shopping." Natalie had already curled half of Kaycee's hair.

"Yeah things are a little crazy right now." Kaycee admitted just as she finished her make-up.

**~xXx~**

Finally after Natalie finished with Kaycee's hair, she left her to change into her dress, which Kaycee had to admit was such a lovely dress.

Once she slipped on her black heels, Kaycee made her way to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. When she did, she was greeted with the familiar sound of loud music and people's voices. She made her way down the stairs and finally noticed all the people that were actually here. As she made her way through the crowd and searched for Pepper.

Just when she was ready to give up on searching for her mother- like figure, Kaycee bumped into someone. This caused Kaycee to fall on her bottom to the floor.

"Oh my god, Kaycee are you okay?" she heard Pepper's voice from behind. Two arms wrapped around Kaycee's waist from behind and helped lift her back to her feet. She turned around to see that it was Pepper.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Kaycee said. "I was looking for you."

"Well I was looking for you too," Pepper said with a hint of worry in her voice. "The party just started thirty minutes ago and your father is already drunk."

"Are you kidding me?" Pepper shook her head. "Let me handle this. Uh, where is he?"

"By the DJ. I'm going to go get some air."

Kaycee headed towards the DJ and the crowd. There stood Tony in the Iron Man suit laughing and having a good time. It was practically his last birthday and he was going to spend it drunk? Kaycee had had about enough. She began to approach her father and it seemed like he didn't even notice her at first.

"You know, the question I get asked most often is, Tony how do you go bathroom in the suit?" He spoke into the microphone and took a few seconds of silence. "Just like that."

People began to cheer and laugh as Kaycee finally stepped in. She quickly grabbed the mic as he was bent over laughing.

"Does my dad know how to party or what?" she asked the crowd. Everyone cheered again and Tony bent down to the microphone.

"I love you." he slurred.

"Oh unbelievable! Thank you so much. Dad, we all thank you so much for such a wonderful night. And we're gonna say good night now, and thank you all for coming." she finished as people began to boo.

"No, no, no, we can't… Wait, wait, wait." Tony began. "We didn't have the cake. We didn't blow out the candles."

"Dad, please you're out of control, okay? Just trust me on this, okay?" Kaycee tried.

"You're out of control, young lady."

"It's time to go to bed. It's time, okay? Dad, you're drunk."

"Kaycee I swear to drunk I'm not god."

"You're not going to be happy about this. You just peed in the suit."

"I know. It has a filtration system." Tony said.

"It's not funny. Just send everyone home, alright? It's time to…"

"If you say so."

"Okay. I'll take this and you take that." Kaycee said as she took the champagne bottle from his hand and gave him the microphone.

"Kaycee Stark. She's right. The party's over. Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago. The after-party starts in fifteen minutes!"

Kaycee slapped her hand on her face and looked up to find Pepper standing in the crowd looking disappointed with Tony while Rhodey stood towards the back looking angry.

"And if anybody, Kaycee, doesn't like it, there's the door." Tony held up his hand and accidentally set off his pulser to blast the glass around the stairs. Kaycee had ducked just in time to not get hit by it, but yelped in surprise. As everyone cheered, Kaycee looked at her father, tears beginning to form.

"Enjoy your last birthday!" She shouted over the crowd. Tony looked over at her for a quick second. What had she just said? But before he could say anything, another champagne bottle flew up towards him and he blasted it with his pulser.

By the time Kaycee made it passed the crowd she was met by Pepper. Pepper didn't say anything, just brought her in for a hug. After a minute passed, Kaycee looked up at Pepper. "Where's Rhodey?"

"I don't know, he was just here." Pepper answered. But then a familiar pair of foot steps made their way to their ears.

"I'm only going to say this once." said Rhodey's voice. Everyone turned around to see Rhodey in one of the many Iron Man suits. "Get out."

Soon the whole crowd quickly made their way to the door, running and walking, hoping not to make Rhodey angry.

Kaycee and Pepper watched as Rhodey approached Tony. "You don't deserve to wear one of these. Shut it down!"

"Goldstein," Tony turned to the DJ that was hiding behind his equipment.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Give me a phat beat to beat my buddy's ass to." Tony laughed.

Just as the song began to play, Rhodey grabbed him from behind. "I told you to shut it down."

Tony just smiled before he flew back through the wall with Rhodey in tow.

Pepper just grabbed Kaycee's hand and led her upstairs where most of the party guests were standing outside watching to see if any was going on.

"Natalie!" Pepper let go of Kaycee's hand and headed towards the redhead.

"Miss Potts." Natalie replied.

"Don't you _Miss Potts _me! I'm on to you. You know what. Ever since you came here-." Pepper was cut off by Tony and Rhodey being blasted through the ceiling.

Kaycee yelped as slipped to the ground and debris fell all around her.

"Pepper! Kaycee!" The sound of Happy's voice was brought to Kaycee's ears when someone was helping her up and guiding her away from the disaster. She was surprised when she saw that it was Natalie who was guiding her towards the door. When she tried to ask where they were going, it only came out as a few coughs. Probably from the debris.

"This is Romanoff, I've got young Stark. Meet us out in front." Natalie said into a phone.

"What?" Kaycee managed to speak as she tore her arm out of Natalie's grasp. "Who are you?"

"I'll explain on the way." the red head grabbed Kaycee's arm and began to escort her outside. "Just get into the car."

The car was parked right at the end of the drive way near the front gate. "No, I want to know what's going on."

Natalie sighed. "It's for your protection."

Kaycee hesitated before opening the car door and sliding in. She was then greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello Miss Stark, nice seeing you again."

"Agent Coulson?"

**~xXx~**

**A/N: Ooh! Wasn't expecting that were you? Haha Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging. I'll probably update again around the weekend. I just started school again and I'm trying to get use to being back in class. Also if you want, you can follow me on Tumblr, same name. I usually post some avengers stuff on there! If you want to follow me on instagram, just message me and I'll tell you my instagram name. So please review!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey so I know I said that the next chapter would be up over the last weekend but things kinda got crazy. So I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter! I had a hard time choosing when to bring Coulson in but this was just the perfect time. So her goes the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Marvel or any characters, except for Kaycee.

**~xXx~**

"Agent Coulson?" Kaycee was surprised to see the familiar agent sitting in the seat next to her holding a file in his hand. "What's going on?"

"Well from what I can tell, you already know about your father's condition." Phil replied flipping through the file.

"Is it that obvious that I know?" she asked staring down at her black heels.

"No, actually agent Romanoff sent me a text," Phil gestured to his phone. "telling me about the comment you said to your father minutes before the incident."

"Who?"

"Me." Just then Natalie slid into the passenger seat right before the car took off.

"Natalie? You heard me?" Kaycee said.

"Yes and it's Natasha, actually. Natasha Romanoff." Natasha replied.

"And you work with agent Coulson?"

"Yes at S.H.I.L.D."

Kaycee had so many questions she wanted to ask the two agents but didn't want to overwhelm them. But then again, they did sorta kidnap her so she had the right to question them, didn't she?

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

Phil and Natasha shared a look before explaining.

"We're taking you to our nearest S.H.I.E.L.D facility and I have been given orders by our head director to keep an eye on you, same for agent Hill." Phil said to the confused looking teen.

Kaycee looked out the window. "Why? Why can't I just stay with Pepper or something?"

"Miss Potts isn't an option right now, she will notified of your presence with S.H.I.E.L.D tomorrow and your father will be notified soon. As of now, you are under the full protection of S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha finished.

_Protection… from what? _Kaycee thought.

**~xXx~**

_Damn It's bright out here._ Tony thought as he slid on his black ray ban sunglasses. It was almost eleven in the morning and he was indulging himself in a few donuts that he bought from a nearby donut shop, Randy's donuts actually. He was also still wearing the iron man suit and was sitting at the top of the giant donut on the building. He had to admit though, the look on the employees' faces when he stepped in was hilarious!

After eating his third donut, Tony remembered what Kaycee had said right before Rhodey had scared off the guests. _Enjoy your last birthday! _Did she really know about the palladium poisoning? He felt so guilty, not telling her the truth. Where was she anyway? At home? With Pepper? Tony knew for sure that after he finished these donuts, he was going home to apologize to his daughter. He was even going to buy her a gift. _What do kids like these days? Another credit card? A new mp3? A car-_

"Sir," Tony looked down to find a tall dark skinned bald man wearing all black and an eye patch. "I'm going to have to ask you to exit the donut!" he then entered the building.

"Oh great." Tony muttered standing up and finishing his last donut. "Well if it isn't Nick Fury, here to rain on my parade."

Once he lowered himself off the building, Tony entered the shop and noticed the place had emptied out, employees and everyone else were gone. He turned to the left and found Fury sitting in one of the booths with two coffees.

"Mr. Stark," he gestured to the empty seat across from him. "Please have a seat."

Tony slowly walked over to the booth and sat in the empty seat. He took a sip of the second coffee Fury had and sighed. He knew _exactly _why Fury was here.

"Look I told you before," Tony began. "I'm not joining your super secret boy band."

Fury chuckled. "No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?"

"Its… it's…it's…" Tony hesitated before replying. "I'm sorry. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look a the patch or the eye? Honestly I'm hung-over. I'm not sure if you're real or if I'm having…"

"I am very real." Fury said. "I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."

"Just my luck. Where's the staff here?"

"That's not looking so good." Fury pointed to Tony's strange looking markings on his neck.

Tony turned back to Fury and muttered "I've been worse."

"We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer." said a familiar voice. Tony turned to look and froze. It was Natalie.

"Huh," Tony came back to reality after noticing her in a tight black outfit. Fury grinned. "You're fired."That's not up to you." The redheaded agent sat next to Fury.

"Tony, I want you to meet agent Romanoff." Fury announced.

"Hi."

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow." Natasha explained. "Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury."

Tony took the sunglasses off. "I suggest you apologize."

"You've been very busy." Fury noted. "You made miss Potts your CEO, dealing with a shy but hormonal teenager-"

"You don't get to call her that." Tony pointed to the director, but was ignored.

"You're giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn't no better…"

"You don't know better. I didn't give it to him. He took it."

"Who, whoa, whoa. He took it? You're Iron man and he just _took _it? The little brother just walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit? Is that possible?" Fury turned to Romanoff who replied.

"Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage." Romanoff said.

Tony was quiet for a second. "What do you want from me?"

"What do we want from you?" Fury questioned as Romanoff stood up. "NO. What do you want from me?"

"Here we go," Tony mumbled, taking a sip from his coffee.

"You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are _not _the center of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwestern region to deal with." The Director snapped his fingers. "Hit him."

Suddenly, Tony was taken back by a force being pushed into his neck. "Aghhh!" he waited until he regained balance." Oh, God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it? Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds?"

He didn't noticed agent Romanoff examining both sides of his neck.

"What did she just do to me?" Tony asked, worried.

"What did we just do _for _you?" Fury asked. "That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work."

"Give me a couple boxes of that. I'll be right as rain." Tony remarked.

"It's not a cure, it just abates the symptoms." Romanoff replied.

"Doesn't look like an easy fix." Fury said eyeing the disappeared markings.

Tony sat up straight. "Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all." The Director answered.

The three were quiet until Tony broke the silence. "I still need to apologize to Kaycee,"

"Let me guess, for keeping such a deep secret?" Fury questioned. "From what agent Romanoff told me, Kaycee already knows."

Tony looked at the redheaded agent. "How long did she know? _How _did she know?"

Natasha shrugged. "Not sure exactly. Although she did tell me that she was able to hack into your computer _deleted _history."

"Oh God," Tony let his head fall into his hands. He stood up and tried to move out of the booth. "I need to get home."

Before Tony could leave, Fury had said "She won't be there."

"What?" Tony turned around. "Why? Where is she?"

"Relax, I have her at our S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. As we speak, agent Coulson and agent Hill will be keeping an eye on her."

"Why can't she just stay at the house?"

"Because, she will get in the way." Romanoff answered.

"In the way of what?"

"We'll explain on the way to your house."

**~xXx~**

"Miss Stark, welcome to our S.H.I.E.L.D. home base." Agent Coulson announced as he led the teenager into the big work area.

"Wow." Was all Kaycee could say. "This place is huge!"

Phil chuckled. "Yeah, it is. Well, I have a meeting with your father and Director Fury, who you will be meeting soon," he checked his watch. "I'll be escorting you to agent Hill's office."

Kaycee then followed Agent Coulson to a long hallway which was very quiet until she broke the silence.

"So am I allowed to at least call my dad?" She asked trying to keep up with Coulson's quick steps.

"I'm sorry but I was given strict orders not to allow any contact between you and your father." the Agent replied.

"Well, if you're going to see him soon, could you," Kaycee stopped where she was, Phil noticed and stopped too. "Could you tell him I'm sorry?"

The agent sighed. "I guess I could try, but no promises."

"Thanks," Kaycee said, Phil gave her a small smile. The two then continued to Agent Hill's office.

After three minutes of more silence, they finally got to a door that said _Agent Maria Hill_. Phil knocked on the door then opening it after hearing a quiet "Come in."

"Agent Hill," Phil motioned for Kaycee to follow him inside. "I want you to meet Kaycee Stark."

Once Kaycee was inside, she noticed a tall, pale skinned woman with her dark hair in a bun. She wore a navy blue suit with the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on the side of her upper sleeve, like what the other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and other employees were wearing. Kaycee noted that Agent Hill didn't seem to look as tough as Natasha had mentioned, she looked nicer.

"Hi," Kaycee said a bit nervous.

"Hello, miss Stark." Agent Hill some-what smiled at the teenager, turned back to the other Agent. "How long will she be with us?"

"Until her father fixes his problem." Phil replied, Hill nodded.

"Alright well, you should be on your way. I'll take over from here." Hill said.

"Okay," was all Phil said before opening the door to leave. He turned around to look at Hill. "Be careful, Maria. This one has a few tricks up her sleeves."

"Oh ha ha." Kaycee said dryly. "You better remember what you just said, because tomorrow I am going to have a witty and sarcastic comeback and you'll be devastated then!"

Phil rolled his eyes before leaving the two alone.

**~xXx~**

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My brother returned from Germany and he hasn't been home in a year so we were all having a week to the family. But I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be mostly of Kaycee and a bit more of the villain! So please review, the more reviews, the faster I update!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Marvel or any characters, except for Kaycee.

**A/N: So thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the followers. I have gotten a few questions about my other story, Who Will Save Me. So here it goes; I do plan on updating, just not at the moment. I'm terribly sorry about the wait but I've had writers block for a bit on that one. I promise to update it, I promise. So now on with the next chapter.**

**~xXx~**

Kaycee was beginning to feel bored. Maybe even beyond bored, if there was such a thing. She had been sitting in Agent Hill's office for over two hours now and had done nothing to keep herself occupied. She had asked Agent Hill twice if she could help with anything but was always given the same reply.

"No, sorry." Maria would say. "I'll let you know when I need it."

Maria really was a stick in the mud, but then again she was just a very busy woman. So Kaycee just sat there, now wearing a pair of dark denim shorts, a white v- neck top, and a deep purple hoodie that Natasha snatched from her room before they delivered her to S.H.I.E.L.D. Her heels were gone as well and were replaced with black low cut converse. She twirled a lock of her dark hair and realized that she still had the curls in it.

"I'm sorry if you're bored." Maria broke the silence.

Kaycee looked up from where she was sitting. "Just a little."

"Well, there is something you can help me with," Kaycee sat up a little straighter. "I have a file and no you can't read it. It needs to be delivered to Agent Sitwell. His office is up one floor and is to the right side of the building, you'll know his office when you see it."

"You want me to deliver it? Sure." Kaycee replied, happy to finally leave Hill's office.

"But come right back."

Kaycee nodded and accepted the folder from Agent Hill. She stood up and exited the room without a second glance. She noticed the elevators nearby and pressed the up button. Once it arrived, she hopped in and pressed the second floor button. She waited for the _ding _then proceeded out.

Just as she stepped out, she couldn't help but take a little peek at the file. But while doing so, Kaycee didn't notice the other person walking in her direction. As she was reading the file, she instantly collided with the other person, which caused her to fall to the ground and let the file fall from her hands.

Kaycee gave just a small squeak as her bottom hit the floor. When she looked up, she saw a boy, around her age, sitting up on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized. "I should've been paying attention."

"No worries," The boy said scratching the back of his head. "I should have been paying more attention too."

He stood up and offered her his hand which she took. Once she was up on her feet, he kneeled down and started picking up the papers and placing them back in the folder before handing it to her.

"Um, thanks." she smiled nervously.

"No problem." he smiled back. "I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

"Kaycee, Kaycee Stark."

"No way! You Tony Stark's daughter? Iron Man's daughter?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"That's awesome. So um, what brings you here?" he asked gesturing to the hallway.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't really know what was going on herself. "My dad um, does work with S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'm here just helping."

"Really? I saw what happened at the party, it was in the paper." he reached into his back pack and pulled out a newspaper.

_Disaster At Tony Stark's Birthday Celebration:_

_Stark's Daughter Missing?_

Kaycee gulped. "I- I have to go." she quickly walked around Peter and around the corner.

"Wait-" Peter tried to say something but she was already gone.

Did everyone think she was missing? Didn't Pepper tell the media she was with family and have disappeared? Kaycee needed a phone, she needed to talk to Pepper.

**~xXx~**

After delivering the file to Agent Sitwell, Kaycee was on back in Agent Hill's office sitting in the same chair as before. She really needed to use the phone sitting on Maria's desk.

"Um, Agent Hill?"

"Yes?" Maria looked up from her work.

"I was just curious if I could use your phone?" Kaycee asked. "It's kind of important, I need to speak with Ms. Pepper Potts."

Maria sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't let you. I was given strict orders about letting you use phones and contacting anyone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. right now."

"But everyone thinks I've disappeared. I saw it in the paper."

"We will contact Ms. Potts in the morning and she will take care of everything."

Just then, the phone went off. Maria answered. "Hello? Yes, she's right here. I'll escort her up there myself."

After hanging up, Maria stood up and nodded towards the door. "Director Fury wants to meet you in his office."

Kaycee stood and followed Maria to the door. As they walked down the hall, she was extra cautious not to run into Peter. She had felt so embarrassed and being unable to explain herself just added more to the problem. She didn't even find out why someone her own age was here.

Before she knew it, they were already at the Director's office. Agent Hill knocked on the door and stood back. Kaycee waited to hear a silent "Come in." But instead a tall, dark skinned man opened the door. Kaycee took note of his black leather pants, black turtle neck, black trench coat and eye patch.

"Agent Hill," he said and turned to Kaycee. "Welcome Ms. Stark."

"Will you be needing me here?" Agent Hill asked.

"Just Kaycee right now." Hill nodded and left silently. "Well come on in."

Kaycee entered the spacious office, it was a lot bigger than Maria's. She noticed the two chairs in front of his desk and sat in the first one just as Fury sat in his own.

"Do you know who I am Kaycee?" he asked.

"Um the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She replied looking at her hands in her lap.

"And do you know why you're here?"

"My dad is dying and I can't leave until he fixes all of this."

"Well," Fury began. "the man who gave you that cut, Ivan Vanko, is after your father, after your grandfather's legacy. Your father needs to deal with him, but he can't do that if he's dying."

"There's no suitable replacement for palladium, Director Fury." Kaycee said.

Fury chuckled. "You're right, there isn't. But your father is a smart man, smart enough to find a suitable replacement."

"So this Ivan Vanko, what does he have to do with me?"

"He hurt you didn't he? If he is so desperate to get near your dad, whose to say he won't do the same for you. You mean a lot to your father, you know that? We are doing your father a huge favor by keeping you safe and in return he will be evaluated for a project of ours. A classified project."

"Does this project involve people my own age?" She asked looking him in the eye.

Fury smiled. "I'm guessing you met Peter." Kaycee nodded. "He's actually getting evaluated himself."

"Will I be evaluated?"

"No."

It grew quiet between the two for a few minutes before Kaycee broke the silence.

"So am what am I suppose to do here while my dad tries to find the replacement?" She asked.

Fury crossed his arms. "I was hoping you could be of assistance to us in the lab. Just a few experiments with some of our weapons." Kaycee raised her eyebrows. "Don't give me that look, your father is Iron Man. You should know how to work a simple hand gun or any type of weapon."

It was true, Kaycee had her share of weapons when it came to helping her dad with updating her father's suits.

"If you'd like I could escort you down to the lab?" Fury asked.

"Its okay, I'm sure I can find it." Kaycee replied, standing up and walking to the door.

"Its just down two floors, make a left and a right and it's the second door to your left." Fury explained.

Kaycee just nodded and headed towards the elevators. She followed Fury's directions and finally arrived at the door labeled _Laboratory. _When she opened the door, she was shocked to find a familiar person standing over a dissembled ray gun.

Peter looked up and smiled at Kaycee. "Hey."

**~xXx~**

**A/N: BOOM! Yes Peter Parker will be included! Yes I am back. So I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I meant to do it sooner but it hurts to type on a small laptop with a bruised elbow. How did I get a bruised elbow you may ask? Well when you hit your elbow in to a wall, railing on the stairs, and the soap dish in the bathroom about ten times, it bruises. But anywho, please review and let me know what you think!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I'm so happy I added Peter Parker! And I'm sorry for the long wait, I just finished with finals and was able to log back onto my computer.**

**Disclaimer: **I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Marvel, although I do own Kaycee.

**~xXx~**

Kaycee mentally shook herself from staring at Peter. "Hey."

Peter stopped what he was doing and looked at kaycee. "I'm sorry if I scared you off."

"No," Kaycee said. "I shouldn't have just ran off like that. It was rude of me."

"I don't blame you, I mean the whole party thing must've sucked for you." Peter replied. "I'm assuming Director Fury sent you down here to help?"

Kaycee nodded. "Yeah, I hope I didn't interrupt you doing something important?"

"No" Peter chuckled. "I wasn't. No worries. I could actually use your help."

She pulled of her jacket and smiled. "Well that's why I'm here."

**~xXx~**

Ivan Vanko sat quietly at a small desk working on the head of one of the many drones he was creating for Justin Hammer. He had agreed to build the drones but he never agreed to back off his original plan. He had failed to kill Tony Stark, but he had succeeded in harming one of his most precious things, his daughter. Ivan hadn't meant to harm the girl. It was an accident, but how sweet would it be to find the billionaire playboy in agony after losing his child?

Ivan fought against this thought, he couldn't hurt a child. But then again, if that meant breaking down Stark, maybe that was the key. Take away what he loves most. Ivan might have failed at the first attempt to destroy Tony's happiness but after he was finished with these drones, the real battle would begin. And Stark would pay.

**~xXx~**

"So I'm guessing that if you put this piece right here, you could start it up with only two seconds in a delay when firing it." Peter was saying as he was gesturing to the gun he and Kaycee were working on.

"Well what was the original time delay before we move this piece?" Kaycee asked in deep concentration.

"Five seconds,"

Kaycee shrugged. "Better than nothing."

As Peter was adding the new pieces to the gun, he glanced at Kaycee. "So I'm guessing you've worked with weapons before. You know, firearms?"

"Yeah," She replied nodding. "I would usually help my dad when he wants to add some new details to his suits. Kinda fun actually."

"Really? Like what kind?" he asked.

Kaycee just shrugged before answering. "Like adding plasma to the pulsars and more fuel for the rockets. You know, so when he's flying around, saving people."

"Must be fun, always working with your dad." Peter smiled.

"Yeah, what about you? You and your dad ever fix any weapons?" She asked, handing him a screw driver.

"I-I uh, actually live with my aunt and uncle. My parents passed away when I was little." Peter said, his smile gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Peter, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, don't worry." He said. "But I do help my Uncle Ben around the house a lot, with the pipes and creaky stairs and all that other _manly _deeds."

Kaycee chuckled. "Well that's good."

"So where do you go to school?" Peter asked setting down the gun and examining it. "I'm at Midtown High."

"I don't, actually."

"Really? Then how are you so smart?" He turned to see her with raised eyebrows. "Oh right, your dad."

"Yep, I have discussed about going to school, but I'm sure that's not going to happen."

"Well you're always welcome at my school, although I wouldn't quite recommend it." Peter chuckled. "The jocks are, well, assholes."

Kaycee looked at his arm and noticed a small bruise. "Well did those assholes give you that bruise?"

"What?" he looked to where she was pointing. "Well, um yes. Dodge ball."

"Maybe you should have just been on their dodge ball team." she suggested.

"….I was…." Peter answered.

Kaycee sighed. "Maybe I should visit your school. Kick their asses. Maybe getting their asses kicked by a girl will knock some sense into them." She ended the sentence with a chuckle.

Peter laughed at that. "I'm sorry, but you? Kicking a six foot five basket ball star in his ass."

"Hey I train boxing four times a week, six times when I need to let off a little steam." She defended her petite size.

"Seriously?" Peter asked. "You don't look like the type. I mean, you seem fit, I mean in shape… very pretty. That sounded creepy."

Kaycee giggled. "It's okay. You're the first boy who's called me pretty. Well, the only boy. Actually you're the only boy I've ever talked to."

"You've never talked to anyone your own age?"

"Well," Kaycee tried to seem busy by taking the gun from peter and examined it herself. "I've met other teens my age but well, they either think I'm best friends with celebrities or they just have a crush on my dad."

"That sounds unnerving." Peter replied. He then took the gun out of her hands and sat it down back on the table. "Would you like to go and get lunch from the cafeteria?"

"Sure." Kaycee smiled.

"Cool, just let me lock this up and we can go." he grabbed the gun to go lock it up.

Kaycee watched him walk away and smiled to himself. Never before was she able to actually keep up a conversation with someone her own age. She imagined it would be hard, to even having to stick to one subject. But it was easy. And she felt like she could talk to him about almost anything. Is this what its like to finally have friend your own age?

Her mind wandered to Peter himself. His character. He was funny, smart, kind and maybe even a little cute? She liked the way his hair would be a mess or how his glasses would slide down to the tip of his nose. His smile itself could light up her day and his curiosity for science even matched her own. Was she _crushing _on her new friend?

Before she could finish that thought, Peter appeared next to her and offered his arm to her. Kaycee gladly, but nervously took it as he led her to the cafeteria.

**~xXx~**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know it's short right now but I promise to update again soon but until then I wanted to leave you guys with something. Please let me know what you think.**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm sorry for such a late update, but I just finished my senior project and am preparing for graduation soon so I had a lot on my plate. But I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. I have a feeling you guys might like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Marvel's fine and iconic characters, except for Kaycee.

**~xXx~**

Kaycee smiled as she took another sip from her water bottle. She and Peter were having lunch in the S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria. Peter had just told her about the time he messed up his chemistry experiment, which was his first time doing so, and filled the classroom with a fluffy pink and green substance.

"You work with chemicals?" he asked, taking a bite of pizza.

Kaycee shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes, only when I'm helping my dad refuel his suit."

"I still can't get over that I met you. You must live in a home filled with such intelligent gadgets!"

"I wouldn't say _intelligent_," she responded. "Dummy has at least broke five of my dad's gadgets."

Peter looked at her. "Who?""Oh Dummy is a electronic '_arm'_ designed to help my dad around the work area, his first invention actually." she explained. "Dummy tends to _struggle _with simple tasks."

Peter chuckled, not noticing Agent Hill standing behind him. Her arms were crossed was waiting to see if he would notice her presence. He didn't even notice when Kaycee dropped her smile and starred at the older woman herself.

"Ahem," Maria cleared her throat. Peter jumped and turned around. "Enjoying lunch, Mr. Parker?"

Peter just smiled. "Why yes I am, would you care to join us?"

"No thank you, but Director Fury would like a word with you." Agent Hill replied.

"What about Kay-"

"Miss Stark will be joining me in my office." she motioned for Kaycee to follow her.

Kaycee stood and threw her finished plate into the trash. Saying goodbye to Peter, she left with Maria.

"Glad to see you found someone to socialize with." Agent Hill said as they headed towards the elevators.

"Yeah, me too." Kaycee said. "So what will I be doing in your office?"

"Filing paperwork." Maria smiled. Kaycee's eyes widened. _Really? _"I'm only joking, Kaycee. I don't have any work for you to do but until Mr. Parker is finished with Fury, you'll have to stay with me."

"Can't I just go back to the lab?" Kaycee asked, trying her best not to sound bored.

"I'm sorry but it's best you not be alone in the lab unless someone is with you." The older woman responded.

Kaycee nodded sadly. She wanted to stay with Peter, someone she actually got along with. Maria saw this as she was buzzing for an elevator. She put a hand on Kaycee's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't be long." she smiled, making Kaycee smile.

**~xXx~**

Agent Hill was beginning to think that she shouldn't have told Kaycee that he wouldn't be long. Boy, was she wrong. They had returned to her office and they had been there for two hours. Kaycee was bored to death and making it extremely obvious. Usually she would maintain a level of politeness, but today wasn't a usual day. She was sitting on the same chair from earlier but now only with both legs dangling from the side and playing with the strings of her jacket.

A beeping went off and Kaycee instantly turned her gaze towards Maria, who looked down at her phone.

"It looks like Director Fury would like you to head to the lab." Maria informed Kaycee.

The teenager smiled. "Peter's back?"

"Maybe. Go find out."

Kaycee stood and headed out the door. "Thanks!"

Once she was in the hallway walking towards the elevators, her smile grew larger. She couldn't wait to see Peter once again. The thought of seeing him brought butterflies into her stomach. She summoned for the elevator and waited patiently. When the elevator arrived, she hopped in and pressed the level three key. When the elevator opened, she walked slowly, making sure that her hair wasn't a mess and that her shirt wasn't wrinkled.

She was only halfway towards the lab when she heard a strange noise. She stopped for a quick second trying to listen out for it again. It had sounded like someone was crawling near her, but no one else was in the hallway but her. She started walking again, slowly. The crawling noises made its way to her ears and she stopped and so did the noise. She took a step forward but the noise couldn't be heard.

_This is weird…_

She turned around slowly but no one was behind her. "Hello?"There was no response. Hesitantly, she started walking again.

It was then when she heard someone or _something _sneeze.

"Bless you," she said to no one in particular, not realizing what had just happened.

"Thank you." That's when she stopped. She looked up and found _the _Spiderman clinging to the ceiling. "Oops. Hi there."

Kaycee stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. She was speechless. This was his cue to slide down on his web and land in front of her. He wasn't planning on making himself seen, but then again Peter never had the best of luck.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-you're S-spiderman." She stuttered, finding her voice.

"Yes, I am. And you're Kaycee, right?" he tried playing it cool.

"H-how do you know m-my name?"

"I, uh," Peter didn't know what to say. "I know Peter and he talks about you a lot."

"You know Peter?" she asked.

"Yeah, well I met him this earlier. Pretty cool guy." Okay maybe he was pushing it…

It grew quiet between the two and frankly, a little awkward.

"I better get to the lab. Peter should be there waiting for me so," Kaycee slowly started walking away.

"See you around?" He asked, smiling beneath his mask.

"Uh, sure."

And with that, she was gone. Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed.

_Well, that was close, _He thought. _Better go and change._

**~xXx~**

By the time Kaycee had gotten to the lab, she noticed that it was empty. Peter was no where to be seen. So instead of finishing up her work from before, she sat on a stool and waited. About ten minutes later, Peter came walking into the lab.

"Hey," He smiled at Kaycee.

"Hi," She smiled back.

"Sorry it took so long, Fury likes to drag on meetings."

"Its okay," she said, playing with one of the strings on her jacket. 'So, um I just met Spiderman."

Peter raised his eye brows. "Really? Cool isn't he?"

"Yeah, he said he met you."

_Oh if you only knew, _Peter thought.

"Yeah, I met him on my way to Fury's. He must be working with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Kaycee nodded. "So do you want to finish where we left off?"

"Sure." Peter smiled.

**~xXx~**

**A/N: I'm sorry that its so short, but I just wanted to get something out there. And I really wanted for Kaycee to finally meet Peter as Spiderman. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please update and let me know what you think. **

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am super sorry for not updating sooner! Things have gotten crazy since graduation but I am back now. Hopefully an action filled chapter can make up for it? And please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of having Kaycee in my Avengers story! **

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Marvel's fine and iconic characters, except for Kaycee.

**~xXx~**

"Are you okay?" Peter asked Kaycee.

"Yeah," Kaycee replied. "It's just that I haven't seen my dad in forever and I kind of miss him."

Peter put down the weapon he was toying with and gave her his full attention. "I'm sure they'll let you talk to him soon."

"Yeah I'm sure, but we sorta left on a bad note." She admitted. "I found out about something and I kind of got upset."

Peter nodded. "Do you mind if I ask what upset you?"

Kaycee hesitated, she wasn't sure if she should tell him or not, but for some reason she felt like she could trust Peter. "Well I found out that the palladium in his chest plate is poisoning him. And he was keeping it from me, which is very unlike him. I mean we tell each other everything. Well, almost everything."

"Wow, uh," Peter tried to find the right thing to say. Meanwhile, Kaycee looked sad. This tugged at his heart. He didn't like to see her like this. "Well, think of it like this. You are his only daughter, he probably didn't want you to worry or be upset. Or maybe he was just thinking of a way to tell you."

"Yeah, maybe your right. I just, I can't believe I yelled at him." she said, looking down. "I've never done that."

"Hey sometimes that emotion or anger kind of builds up you have to let it out," Peter said, moving his hand closer to hers.

Kaycee looked down at their hands. She had never been this close to a boy, well, a boy her age. Before she could say anything, Peter took he hand in his.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. Trust me." he said. She was about to pull her hand away, but instead she kept it in his. She liked the feeling of comfort coming from someone besides Pepper or her dad.

She looked back at Peter only to see him smiling back at her. She returned the smile and spoke.

"I, uh, we should probably get back to work." Kaycee said, slowly pulling her hand out of his.

"Um, yeah, you're right." he replied. "Hey do you want to watch some television while we work? I don't think we have a radio or anything."

She nodded. "Sure."

"Cool, uh, I think Justin Hammer's convention is on. That might be cool to watch. Kaycee groaned. "Or not?"

"No, it's fine, really. He just really annoys me." she explained.

"So you've met him?" Peter asked, eyebrows raised in amazement.

"Yeah, but he's kind of a jerk. Like he's really obnoxious and tries his best to make my dad look bad."

Peter put the remote down. "I guess we won't watch then."

"No, its fine. I don't mind. Actually, I'd really like to what kind of lame entrance he makes." she smiled.

Peter chuckled and grabbed the remote again and turned on the television, turning it to the appropriate channel showing the crowd entering the stadium where the convention was being held.

As the two teenagers worked, they watched the beginning of the convention where Justin Hammer made his way onto the stage, dancing to the music that was playing. Kaycee, however, was not paying attention. She was focused on her work until she her Peter saying her name.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at him. She didn't say anything but pointed at the television screen. She looked at the television and saw Iron Man, no, her father on stage with Justin Hammer and Rhodey, now War Machine. "Oh. My. God."

Before they knew it, the drones that Hammer was showing off shot up into the air and followed Iron Man and War Machine. It actually looked like Rhodey was chasing her father as well.

"What just happened?" she asked shocked, not wanting to believe what happened.

"Something bad." Peter answered, looking at her worried expression. "I'm sure your dad will be okay."

Before she could react, Peter brought her into a hug. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. This time she didn't even think about pulling away, she liked being in Peter's arms. She lifted her head and looked at him, he leaned closer to her face.

Suddenly a loud crash caught their attention, causing them to pull apart. They could hear S.H.I.E.L.D agents shouting in the halls, followed by more loud crashes.

"What was that?" she asked. Peter pulled her behind him protectively. The two slowly approached the door cautiously.

Peter's senses were going off like crazy, he knew that couldn't be good. But before he could move her to somewhere safe, the door was blown off of it's hinges. Causing the teen's to fly backwards. Peter used his reflexes and pulled Kaycee into his chest so that she didn't hit the ground.

Debris had flown everywhere, but once it cleared, Peter looked up to see one of Hammer's drones standing in the door way, ready to charge. When it did, he shot a web at the wall farthest away from them and pulled him and Kaycee away from the drone when it charged towards them.

"Did you just?" she nearly shouted in shock.

"Yep." He replied. "You might want to hang on."

He shot another web towards the other wall and swung them there just as the drone charged towards them again. He then made a somewhat of a web and had Kaycee sit.

"I'll try and hold it off. Stay putt." Peter said hopping down from the web. He jumped onto the drone's back and tried wrapping it round in a web to trap it. He was almost successful before the drone threw him off. He landed on his back near the door.

"Peter!" She hopped off the web and landed roughly on the ground. This immediately caught the drone's attention because it lifted a gun up towards her. She jumped out of the way just in time and landed just near the lab table. The drone continued to fire at her as she took cover. The weapons they were working on either were destroyed or landed on the ground. The bullets stopped flying then, she looked up to see Peter shooting webs at it once again.

She found the gun they had worked on earlier and grabbed it. Kaycee had never fired a weapon before, but she knew today was going to be the day. So she stood up and aimed it at the drone. She fired it twice, trying to aim at its head. She missed the first time, but got it the second. Sadly, the bullets didn't effect it.

"Kaycee! Aim for the reactor!" Peter said, shooting webs and swinging to distract the drone.

She looked at the drone's chest and found the reactor on it's chest. Kaycee knew there was no way she could aim and hit it directly at the reactor, she would have to get closer. So she slowly but stealthily made her way towards the drone. Shooting the drone near the reactor, she just need to get closer.

Finally, she fired two shots into the reactor and the drone began to shut down. Peter jumped away and stood by Kaycee.

"Good job," he breathed, causing her to smile. But then she dropped her smile and gave him a serious look.

"So you're Spider Man?" She asked, looking at his wrists where he had shot the webs out.

"Um, yeah." Peter replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry you had to find out like this."

"Is that why your at S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yes, they were keeping an eye out for Spider Man and asked if I would come in for an evaluation."

"Oh," she said. "Well thanks for saving me."

Peter smiled. "No problem. I wonder why one of Hammer's drones attacked us?"

Kaycee thought about what Fury had told her earlier. Ivan Vanko. He was after her and father. "I think I know why."

**~xXx~**

**A/N: Yay for action! So Yeah, I'm not very good with writing fluff but uh, here it is. Once again I am super sorry about not updating for like a year. I've been so busy since graduation and working but, I had to update! You guys keep me from giving up. I should probably have like one or two more chapters left of this story before I start my new story which I will involve the Avengers and of course… Kaycee! So please update and let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas about how Kaycee should play a role in Avengers, just let me know! I would love to hear your ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! Life's been a little crazy but I'm back! I also wanted to thank you all so much for the reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing! So this is the last chapter for this story. Read the bottom author's note for the next story update. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Marvel characters, except for Kaycee.**

**~xXx~**

"So this Vanko guy, why is he after your father?" Peter asked Kaycee as they walked out of what remained of the lab.

Kaycee just shrugged. "I'm not sure, all I know is that his family has something against mine."

"Stark!" shouted a familiar voice. Kaycee and Peter both turned to find Agent Hill running towards the teens. "Thank god you're okay."

Kaycee nodded. "If it wasn't for Peter, I wouldn't be."

Hill raised her eyebrows. "So you know that-"

"I'm Spider Man? Yeah, she knows." Peter interrupted the woman. "But if you don't mind me asking Agent Hill, how did the drone find her? How did it get in?"

Agent Hill just shrugged. "I have no idea but it took out at least fifty agents while getting in here."

"Damn," Peter muttered.

"Director Fury wants Miss Stark in the car and headed home in the next fifteen minutes." Agent Hill told them.

"But," Peter tried to speak.

"No 'buts' Parker, Director's orders." Agent Hill interrupted him. "I'll give you two a few minutes to say good bye then I'll escort Miss Stark to the car." Having said that, Agent hill walked passed the teenagers to check the damage of the lab.

"Not going to lie to you Peter," Kaycee began. "I'm really going to miss you. I mean- I'm going to miss hanging out with you."

Peter chuckled. "I'll miss you too. And hanging out with you. If you want, I can give you my number so we can stay in touch."

Kaycee smiled. "I'd like that."

Peter opened his arms to hug her. She snuggled into the embrace.

"I'm never going to forget you." Kaycee smiled.

"Really? Me either, you're the first girl that never judged me as a nerd or loser."

"Well I'd like to think that we're alike." She responded as they pulled apart. "Except that you're Spiderman."

Peter smiled and was about to say something else when Agent Hill was back.

"Alright, the car is out front waiting for you, Kaycee." She announced. Before Kaycee left, Peter wrote down his number on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

"Good bye Peter," She gave a sad smile and left with Agent Hill.

**~xXx~**

Somewhere along the way home, Kaycee had fallen asleep. Only to be awaken by her driver, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, informing they would be arriving at the Malibu home in five minutes. She sat up straight in her seat and looked out the window. They were driving up the driveway, where she noticed a familiar figure standing out front. Right when the car made a complete stop, she immediately thanked the agent and hopped right out.

"Pepper!" Kaycee exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the older woman.

Pepper laughed and returned the embrace. "Hi there, sweetheart."

"I'm so glad you're okay! What happened? I only saw some of the convention on the television, the drones."

"Vanko and Hammer apparently. Hammer's been arrested and your father and Rhodey took care of Vanko." Pepper answered. " Are you alright? Where did they take you, Hill didn't tell me much."

"Somewhere awhile away from here. But get this, one of Vanko's drones found me, it tried to kill me."

"What? Are you okay? What happened?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, I made a friend and he saved my life."

The older woman looked like she wanted to ask about this friend, but instead she just ushered her inside to what was left of the kitchen to make some coffee.

**~xXx~**

The two talked for a while and Kaycee had finally talked about Peter, but left out the part about Spiderman.

"A boy, wow, was he cute?" Pepper smiled.

Kaycee blushed. "Yeah…but he's also really smart. Like me and dad. Like I could go on and on about physics and he would understand without having to stop and ask questions. Plus he's just such a great guy. Did I mention that already?"

Pepper smiled. "It sounds like you have a crush."

"Dad would go crazy if he found out." Kaycee put her coffee down. "Oh my god I forgot about dad. Where is he?"

"He's-"

"Pepper I'm home! Is Kaycee home yet?" Tony's voice called from the entrance of the house.

Before Pepper could answer Tony, Kaycee jumped up from her seat and dashed for the front door. Before Tony could even walk further into the house, he was tackled into a tight embrace. He didn't need to look at who it was because he already knew who it was.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Hey there, squirt."

Kaycee pulled away and looked at him. "I am so so _so_ sorry for what I said the other night. I didn't mean it."

"Hey, its okay. I know you found out about the whole thing and it was wrong of me to keep that from you. Oh and getting drunk and destroying half the house." Tony said.

"You're not still dying are you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, of course not. I found a solution. I created a new element. It healed me. So now I will be around longer to watch you grow up. But you know, don't. I don't want you to leave. Ever."

Kaycee rolled her eyes and hugged her father again. "I'm glad you're back."

**~xXx~**

**A/N: The end. So yeah, I'm finished with the story. I was originally going to add another chapter but I thought it would be better to just end it now so I can start my avengers story. So there will be a sequel up this weekend. I just have to type up the first chapter and then I'll let you guys know through an author's note when it's up. It will most likely be under Avengers. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story and I hope you guys will read the next story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Hi there! So my new story, Kaycee Stark: Not Myself, is now up and is ready to be reviewed! Its under the Avengers category and I can't wait for you guys to check it out! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. Your ongoing support has helped me through the toughest of times! If you ever have any questions or ideas, just messaged me!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv**


End file.
